Teaching Bella
by TellatrixForever
Summary: A response to Tuesday Novembers 'Quote' Challenge. Tig decides it's time to teach Bellatrix something every Ol' Lady needs to know.


**Teaching Bella**

**Authors Note: This is a response to a challenge by Tuesday November.**** Basically, I had to write a fic from the basis of a quote of another author who submitted a quote to be used.**

**My Quote: "Perhaps Muggles Have Some Good Ideas After All" from Chapter 1 of 'Dark as her Sister was Fair' by Gamma Orionis. Thank you, Gamma, for inspiring me.**

**Summery: Tig decides it's time to teach Bellatrix something every Ol' Lady needs to know.**

**Pairing: Tig/Bellatrix (Tellatrix)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**May 1st, 2000, Charming, California, SAMCRO Clubhouse, Tig's Room, 8:00 A.M.**

Tig held Bellatrix close to his bare chest as she slept in his arms. They had been going out for over 2 years now, ever since he had met her in London. At first, his brothers had thought it impossible for him to have an Ol' Lady, but they had came around to accept the idea and were on good terms with Bella.

The only one who hadn't really taken to her was Chibs, whom Tig had learned was a wizard, who, when he had first met Bella, had been pale as a Ghost. Even now, he was still un easy about her.

But that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. What was on his mind was the fight Bellatrix had gotten into about a week ago with some Stubborn Crow Eater that wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. She had won the fight, but it had gotten him thinking; what if she got into a fight and some bastard pulled a knife or gun on her He knew that she was an extremely talented witch and an excellent Knife fighter, but what if she was disarmed of both her wand and Knife?

He knew that every Son's Ol' Lady knew how to shoot a gun and carried one on a daily basis. She had never really approached him about the guns he kept in his old Marine Footlocker under the bed, and until recently, he hadn't really given it much thought.

He knew then and there, that he was going to have to teach Bellatrix Orion Black, his girlfriend and one of the most feared witches in England, how to properly shoot and clean a gun.

**The Next Day, SAMCRO Clubhouse/Teller Morrow Auto, Office, 5:00 P.M.**

**(Bellatrix's POV)**

As I was working on some paper work for a Repo, I began thinking about my relationship with Tig. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and we have a wonderful relationship, but lately, ever since my fight with that Crow Eater a week ago, he's seemed distant. I honestly don't know what's on his mind.

But then again, I guess my relationship with him is one, if not the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can honestly say that I've never regretted leaving the Death Eaters.

As I was pondering this, I heard a knock on the door and saw Tig standing with a duffle bag over his shoulder and his Cut on. He asked, "You done?"

I replied, "Yes, I am. Why?"

He said, "I've been thinking a while, and, I've decided it's time you learned how to shoot a gun. Come on. I've got a spot picked out."

As I followed him to his Harley and hopped on the back, and we took off out of the lot, I began thinking about what Tig was about to teach me to do. I've never held a gun before, let alone shot one. But I have seen what they can do, and I've got to say, the idea of shooting a gun has intrigued me for some time now. I guess the next step is to naturally try shooting one.

We arrived at the spot about an hour later. It was an extremely secluded forest area and it was miles away from civilization, so we didn't have to worry about the cops or anyone else showing up.

We walked over to the old bench that was there and he laid out a variety of guns on it, including the one I've personally seen him use a lot, a Ruger P90, I think was what he called it. Other then that one, it had many different types, including several Sawn Off Shotguns and about 5 Revolvers and 3 Semi Auto Handguns and several boxes of Ammo.

He then began telling me the major rules of gun safety and I paid attention, for the most part. He then handed me one of the guns on the bench and said, "This is a S&W M60. It's a 357 Magnum, holds 5 rounds. Since it's a revolver, you don't have to worry about it jamming."

I held the Short barreled revolver in my hands before aiming at the targets he had set up about 5 yards away. I placed the sights on it, and pulled the trigger.

My ears suddenly began to ring as the shot rang out. Damn that thing was loud!

I then heard Tig laughing and I realized that I had jammed my eyes shut when it had fired. He said, "Not bad, at least you hit the target. But you still need a lot of work."

I retorted, "Alright then, smart ass. You do it."

He smiled as he pulled out his own Ruger and said before beginning, "Another thing to consider is, try moving while firing. It helps not to be a stationary target."

Before I could say anything more, he had started moving towards the target, unloading round after round into the target, before reloading and taking out many more of the beer cans he had set up.

We stayed out at the spot until about 8. We had spent about an hour teaching me how to fire and clean a gun and the other hour we spent shagging on the bench. I had done what I had thought I would never do. I had learned how to shoot a gun and had released that I enjoyed it. At the end of it all, I had realized something that I added onto the list of things I was grateful for when I had left Voldemort's service.

I had realized that, sometimes Muggles have good ideas too.

**Authors Note: I know it ain't my best work, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. God bless you all and please leave a review.**


End file.
